footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016-17 Premier League: Match day 36
Tottenham's pursuit of Premier League leaders Chelsea was dealt a big blow as Manuel Lanzini's fierce finish earned victory for London rivals West Ham. Manchester City strengthened their grip on a top-four finish with a convincing win over Crystal Palace that moves them above Liverpool and into third place on goal difference. Bournemouth and Stoke both secured their Premier League status following a well-fought game at Vitality Stadium. Sam Vokes scored a late equaliser to edge Burnley closer to Premier League survival and deny West Brom their first win since 18 March. Hull dropped into the relegation zone as they suffered a first home defeat under Marco Silva against relegated Sunderland. Leicester City guaranteed their Premier League survival with a deserved home victory over struggling Watford. Swansea City leapfrogged Hull City to climb out of the Premier League relegation zone with two games remaining after Fernando Llorente headed the winner against Everton. James Milner missed a second-half penalty as Liverpool's hopes of securing a Premier League top-four spot suffered a blip in a goalless draw against Southampton. Arsenal ended Manchester United's 25-match unbeaten run in the Premier League and kept up their hopes of securing a place in the top four. Chelsea moved to within one win of the Premier League title and confirmed Middlesbrough's relegation with a consummate performance and emphatic victory at Stamford Bridge. Arsenal kept alive their hopes of a top-four Premier League finish as second-half goals from Alexis Sanchez and Olivier Giroud earned victory at Southampton. Match Details Friday 5th May 2017 | goals2 = | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,992 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Saturday 6th May 2017 Kompany De Bruyne Sterling Otamendi | goals2 = | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,119 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Shawcross | goals2 = Mousset Diouf | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 11,046 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = Rondón Dawson | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 20,825 | referee = Mike Jones }} ---- Defoe | stadium = KC Stadium, Hull | attendance = 22,480 | referee = Neil Swarbrick }} ---- Mahrez Albrighton | goals2 = | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,628 | referee = Roger East }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea | attendance = 20,827 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Sunday 7th May 2017 ---- Welbeck | goals2 = | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,055 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Monday 8th May 2017 Alonso Matic | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,500 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Wednesday 10th May 2017 Giroud | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,474 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- League table after Match day 36 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2016-17 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2016-17 Premier League results Category:2016–17 in English football